The Newcomer
by ThePhalanx
Summary: A strange teenager flies towards the green forest below him, spit out by a portal, this is where his life takes a 180 and changes forever. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and will help me to better myself in story writing.
1. Arrival

**-FOLLOWING THE OC-**

He couldn't have known what was happening.

One moment he was out on the playground, swinging on the swing set, the next, he was flying through a vortex! He didn't have a clue what would happen to him, would he be eaten alive? Or perhaps skinned? No.. something far worse. "Heights!" He shrieked, as he dove towards the forest. He damn near snapped his neck, if it hadn't been for that giant bear he'd landed on. A yellow haired girl stood over top of him, with a head tilted.

"Woah, little dude, you alright?" She put out a hand, which he gladly took, and pulled him up. He clutched his arm almost instantly and looked at it. Broken.. he'd never broken a bone before, only deep wounds. The pain was a lot to handle. He looked up at the blond girl, and examined her. Huge knockers, very, very long blonde hair, cute face, clothing is.. not what he's used to seeing, and those gauntlets, they were unlike any other.

"Looks like you broke an arm, why don't you activate your Aura?" She put her hands on her hips "My what now?" "Your Aura, you have Aura, don't you? Unless you're like, an alien!" He looked around then back into the sky whence he came from, then shook his head. "Nope, no Aura, I'm an alien." He looked back at the girl, who had moved in front of him, he was her chest height, so she looked down while he looked up.

When they finally broke eyes, she had thrown him onto her shoulders."Woah!" He looked around, a bit frightened by the sudden change of size. "Calm down! I'll drop ya if you keep doing that!" She swerved around a bit, causing him to put his non-broken arm around her head. "Just a tip for you, do not, and I will repeat myself, DO NOT, touch my hair. I've busted so many dudes jaws for touching my hair, it's not even funny." She touched her hair with her left hand, and made sure he wasn't sitting on it, then continued walking. "Also, what's your name? Needs to be something cute, just to show how cute you are!" He looked down at her and gulped. "U-uhm.. my name is.. Alec." She looked up so they were connecting eyes and winked one eye. "Hey, I'm not gunna kill you or anything, would you prefer to walk?" Alec nodded and she put him down.

"We're almost there, just wait. My sister, and partner, Ruby, will be waiting for us there. Do you have any weapons? How old are you?" She smacked him with some questions as she kept up with his walking speed. "Weapons? No, most I've handled in a large, metal pole, and that I just played with, me and some friends played some knights with them, though. I'm 13, why?" Yang stopped in her tracks and leaned in so they were face to face. "You have no weapons and you're in THIS forest?! Damn, dude! You're either insane or really badass!" On cue, another bear jumped out of the bushes and whipped him aside, creating 4 claw wounds in his chest, which were bleeding badly, and making him slam his head into a tree.

"You son of a bitch!" The blonde punched the beast in the face and sent it flying, and right after, it split into two. A redheaded girl stepped into view as Alecs' vision turned black.

Awaking an undetermined number hours later, he was surprised he wasn't dead. He appeared to be in an infirmary. He rubbed the back of his head, just a bump? He looked down at his arm, and found some sore of casing around it.. a cast, he snapped his fingers and looked around. Noticing a note on the table next to his bed, he grabbed it and started to read.

**ALEC,**

**TEAM RWBY WILL BE IN THE INFIRMARY AT 10:00 PM TO VISIT.**

Alec looked up at the clock on the wall and checked the time. 9:43. Just in time, he laid back and waited for time to go by. Sure enough, at 10:00, a noisy group of 4 busted in the infirmary and slipped inside his area. He looked at each of them, they each had a color, there was red, white, black, and yellow.. RWBY. He smiled slightly but returned to his usual state. The girl with the bow was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I suppose we should give you our names, as we already know yours. My name is Blake, this is Ruby, Yang, and Weiss." She pointed to her companions. Weiss didn't look pleased as she examined the bandages and the cast. "Hmph.. how did you even get into Beacon? This is supposed to be for the best of the best, you don't look anywhere near good." He sat up slowly and looked outside, scanning his surroundings before replying.

"I honestly don't know. I fell from the sky, landed on a giant bear, broke my arm, was knocked out, and now I'm here. You said best of the best, correct? I'm not one of those, my grades are just bleh, and I can't fight to save my life. However, I've seen you fight a little bit," Alec looks at Yang and points at her fists. "perhaps you can train me?" Her smile turns into a ball of laughter. "Are you serious kid? One of these would blow your entire arm off! Think of a different weapon!" Alec shakes his head and retracts his arm. "No, no, I don't want one of those things, I'm thinking something along the lines of a sword."

Weiss and Blake looked to eachother, then back at Alec, Blake shrugged and spoke. "What kind of sword? Something like a Rapier, or Katana? Or something completely different?" "Could I have both? Maybe like a combination, I could flip up both blades of the Katana, and it would be a Katana, if I would pull them down, it would be a Rapier." Alec smiled, the thought of being able to even touch a weapon like that would make him extremely happy. Weiss steps forward and looks out the window. "I suppose I could train you, but you have to be the best, you have to work like you want to be trained, there will be short breaks, but you will be training every day."

Ruby starts tapping her index fingers together. "Wouldn't you need to ask Ozpin first? I doubt he'd like the idea of letting another underaged person into Beacon." "We probably would have to, but there's always a chance that he might accept, but how will Alec get his weapon?" Alec lays back down and closes his eyes. "Hey, guys, we should probably leave, he looks like he needs a bit of rest." Ruby says, before pulling her Team out. Alec smiles to himself as he lets sleep overtake him.


	2. Allies and Teachers

-**FOLLOWING THE OC-**

Alec awoke with a huff, breaking himself free from a nightmare, he looks around and decides to explore his new surroundings. He is able to make out a door, and so he throws the blankets off and ventures out into the hallways. A glowing sign hands on the left wall, "Library", and so, Alec follows the signs to the library. As he approaches the door, he nearly jumps out of his skin as he bumps into something, and falls over. As he looks up, he is greeted with 2 Amber eyes.

"Oh, hello. What are you doing up this late?" Blake extends a hand, which Alec gladly takes, and pulls him up. "I was just exploring a bit, you know, to get a better sense of my surroundings, but so far I've only walked in darkness and bumped into you. Aaah, sorry if I touched any of your.. you know, lady bits." Blake chuckles a little bit and replies with "That's quite alright, Alec. We're all known for errors, isn't that how we evolve?" Alec shrugs and looks around. "I suppose. Are there any lights?" Blake shakes her head. "Lights turn on at 9:00 automatically, it's 2:35 right now, so we're in darkness for a while." "Guh.. damnit. I hate the dark, and it doesn't help that I had a nightmare not too long ago either." Blake takes his hand and leads him to a chair. "What was it about?" Alec lays his head down on the table in between his arms and recollects his nightmare.

"It was about.. I was running through a forest, it was on fire, and there was this.. grotesque monster chasing me, it had 3 arms, each one was broken, but they still worked, it shot green darts from the rips in its skin and when I fell over, each of its arms turned into saws, and started cutting my flesh." Blakes' eyes widened and she leans back a bit. "Wow, that's a bit of a nightmare you've got going on there." Alec nods and looks down at his hands. "Say.. why is Weiss so.. like how she is?" The Amber eyes disappeared briefly, then reappeared. "She's the daughter of the most powerful company in Vale, the Schnee Dust Company, and so, she was held to high standards. She wasn't able to make any friends because her father kept her from everyone except her company." Alec blinked twice and looked behind him. "So.. she's rich and a bitch?" Blake nods. "Has she made any friends?" "I don't know. She has been getting quite.. funny around Ruby, but not anything that big." Alec runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. "Christ.. I've never understood girls. They're so confusing."

Suddenly, the lights flickered to life, and their surroundings lit up. Alec could see display cabinets, full of awards and books, signs on the wall, "A good Hunter always researches his Grimm!". Alec looked at the clock, 5:00. "What? Wasn't it supposed to be on at 9?" Blake looked at the clock as well, before looking back at the confused Alec. "Hm, weird, it usually is on at 9:00. Come, Weiss should be up now, she'll be eager to start training you." Alec stood up and tilted his head. "Isn't she a bitch?" He walked beside her, both of them being quiet to not disturb the other students. "Once you get to know her, you'll get used to it. All she wants is the best."

Alec nodded and looked at the door to RWBY's room, Blake opened it and entered. Alec stayed outside and waited a moment, until Blake noticed he hadn't entered. "What, do you need an entry ticket or something?" Alec shook his head. "You girls usually like it when we don't enter your rooms until invited." Blake sighed and gestured him in, when Alec entered, she closed the door. He looked around the room, clothes were scattered around one side of the room, most likely being Yang's, towering overhead was a bookshelf, filled with around 50 books. On the other side of the room, all of the clothes were packed into a neat pile in a dresser drawer, being white clothes, they would likely be Weiss's, considering she's a rich girl. Ontop of the dresser, there were a few stuffed animals, none Alec had ever seen before, Werewolves, Bears, he could only thing of those as being Ruby's, since she looked like the youngest of the team.

However, these were only assumptions. An alarm rung around the room, Ruby rolled over and Yang shoved her head under a pillow. "Five more minutes!" Yang called out. Weiss took off her blankets and stepped onto the floor. She wore a pretty sleeping gown, before getting dressed, she started making her bed perfect. Turning a head, she didn't instantly notice Alec standing in the room, watching her work. When she did, she didn't look that happy about it. "Hey! What are YOU doing in here?! Shouldn't you be back at home or something? You're only, like, twelve!" Alec shook his head and looked down. "No home. Portal happened, took it all away." Weiss made a "Hmph!" noise, took her clothes, and went into the bathroom. Once she came out, Weiss found him standing at the window, alone. Blake had left once more for the library, and Yang and Ruby were still asleep.

He had rolled up his sleeves and started running his finger along the many scars that he had. Knife wounds, bad ones, at that. One of the major problems of living in a bad neighborhood. There was also a major difference in clothing, gender wise, but also style. Weiss wore a white dress, that would fit the fashion styles of a rich girl, he, however, wore a black and white sweater, with green and grey designs littering it. He also wore jeans, and steel toed boots. In those steel toe boots, a pair of white wool socks. "Hmm.. perhaps she doesn't..?" He started talking to himself. Weiss walked towards and stood behind him, looking outside. "Hopefully it'll be a nice day, that way, we'll get as much training done as possible." Alec turned his head and rolled down his sleeve. "With what, though? I don't have a weapon, not the one I want, anyways. Besides, aren't I too young to be at this school? Shouldn't I be home with my family?" She put her hand on his shoulder and spoke once more. "The Headmaster said that if you were able to become a warrior, and not one of the terrible ones, you were allowed to stay." Alec nodded and looked back out the window. Weiss lifted her hand and turned around. "Come with me, I'll make you some breakfast." Alec spun around and looked around the room. "There's a kitchen in here? I didn't even know! Where's it?" Weiss started walking, with Alec on her heels. "You didn't know there was a kitchen? Jeez, you really ARE a dunce."

Alec sat down at the table, Weiss handed him a plate of pancakes and sat in front of him, with a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. Alec looked confused. "Wait, pancakes.. bacon and eggs?" Weiss nodded. "You seemed like the type who would like some sweets every once and a while." Alec looked back down at his pancakes and started eating. A full half an hour passed before they were completely done. By that time, it was already 7:30. Alec leaned back and patted his stomach. "Whoo.. that was really good, Weiss. Thanks!" Weiss nodded and grabbed both of their plates, then brought them to the sink and started washing them. "So, are you sure you want to be a Hunter?" Alec nodded, despite not knowing what a Hunter was. "Alright, I won't go easy on you. We'll start training at 10:00 to 5:00." Alec gave a thumbs up. "Roger dodger." He leaned back and put his hands behind his head, then started humming a song.


	3. My Lady

-**FOLLOWING BLAKE-**

Blake walked down the hallway, with a box in her hands, inside, the Katier, a nickname Ruby had given to Alecs' new weapon. There was a Katana, and a Rapier, on the handle, there was a button that folded the Katana blade, and showed the Rapier blade. It hadn't costed much, only 75 Lien, comparing it to some of the weapons, like Crescent Rose or Ember Celica, which would have cost at least 2000 Lien, it was a fairly simple design. She approached the door, but stopped in her tracks, a voice came from inside, though their Dormitory room was supposed to be empty. It sounded like.. singing? She only knew of one person that could sing, and that was Weiss, but she had only sung to herself in the shower. "_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death, stand beside one another 'cause it ain't over yet, I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down, you and I will be the ones holding the crown in the end. When it's over we can say "Well done", but not yet 'cause it's only begun, so pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones, to fight this thing until we've won. We drive on and don't look back, it doesn't mean we can't learn from our past, all the things we might've done wrong, we could've been doing this all along.._"

The voice trailed off, and a boot clunk came from inside.

**-FOLLOWING THE OC-**

Alec stood up from the chair and stretched out. Weiss had been right, she wasn't letting him go easy, it was insane trying to block her attacks, she was just so fast. Alec pulled out a small piece of paper and started reading it, his schedule.

'_10:00-1:00 LEARNING TO BREAKING DEFENSES,_

_1:00-2:00 PRACTICING BREAKING DEFENSES,  
_

_2:00-2:15 BREAK,_

_2:15-3:00 CHARGING,_

_3:00-5:00 PRACTICE FIGHT WITH WEISS'_

Checking the clock, he nearly had a heart attack. 9:55. He picked up his weapon case, which held a Katier, named "White Fire", opened the door, and ran into Blake. "Whoopsie daisys! I'm sorry but I gotta run!" Alec jumped up from the ground and ran down the hall towards the training area. Since today was a weekend, they were able to train without many problems, the occasional CRDL annoyance but nothing more. Opening the door to the training area, he looked around, and seen Weiss leaning against a wall, writing on a piece of paper. "You're late!" Alec panted as he ran towards her. "Sorry! Lost.. track of time.." Weiss picked up her weapon and pointed it at him. "Don't be late again, otherwise, you get EXTRA LESSONS!" She scolded, Alec nodded and pulled out his weapon. All of the blades on White Fire were a fiery orange, while the handle and hilt were white.

Weiss stood in front of Alec in the middle of the training area. "So, if you are fighting someone with a longsword, which is the most common weapon, they will often be in a position like this." Weiss held her weapon in a diagonal line in front of her chest. "How do you break it?" Alec looked over Weiss, checking for weak points. "Well, you could just break their knee, they'll probably drop their weapon out of pain and you can plunge your sword into their anything." Weiss raised a brow at this, but nodded. "If you want to be a barbarian, sure. What if they have a shield?" Weiss grabbed a wooden shield and held it up. Alec grabbed the side of the shield and pushed it to the left of Weiss, leaving her wide open for attack. Alec tapped her stomach with the tip of his Katier. "Dead. Or, you can kick the shield and hit the person in the face with it, which will leave them stunned for a second or two, leaving you to stab them."Weiss nodded again, put down the shield, and picked up the paper once again, then started writing. "Alright, lets get you up and running until your break."

2:15 strolled along, and Alec was already tired. "You didn't bring water." Alec shook his head. "You must always bring water to training sessions, it will keep you hydrated." Weiss had gotten mad at Alec quite a bit, though he did show a lot of potential, he just hadn't placed it in the correct spot. "Okay, sit here, I'll go grab you some water." Alec followed orders, as Weiss left, CRDL had managed to sneak in, and annoy the boy. "Aw, is this little man training with his bitchy girlfriend? SOO CUTE!" He blocked out each and every taunt until one penetrated his defense. "I bet her family had to suck-" Alec had already gotten up and slammed Lark into a wall, head first. The remained of CRDL drew their weapons and moved to the center of the training area. "You might have taken down one, little boy, but lets see how you take 3!" Alec nodded and picked up his weapon. "So be it."

He charged into the pack of 3, using the thrusting motion taught to him, he caught Cardins' hand, and caused it to start bleeding. "Agh! Damnit! Get him!" The last 2 looked at each other, then back to Alec. Russel brought down his axe, nearly hitting Alec, Dove managed to hit him in the chest, the rage was building up, and he couldn't cage the beast. He was smacked silly until finally he came up with a plan. He jumped backwards, causing the two to stumble forward, Alec dropped his weapon and ran towards them, jumped, and kicked both of them in the face with his heel, he latched onto Dove and started pounding his face in, leaving him with a bloody nose and a black eye. Russel threw his axe, trying to hit Alec in the back with the head, he missed. Alec jumped off of Dove and charged Russel, punching him in the stomach as much as he could, then uppercutting his jaw until he hit the ground.

Weiss came back in with two bottles of water and looked around, with a jaw dropped. "A-Alec? What happened in here?" Alec picked up his weapon and sat back down on the bench. "Oh, nothing much, they came in here and annoyed me, then started making dirt marks on your family name, so I stepped in and defended your family honor." Weiss walked over to him and handed him a bottle of water. "You did?" Alec nodded. "Well.. thank you. I guess training is cancelled today, because it appears you know your way with combat." Alec fistpumped. "Hell yeah!" Not only did he get out of training on a nice afternoon, he also got to kick a few bullies' asses. What a great day!


	4. Forging

'Hm.. this is.. a little bit awkward..' Alec looked around the area he was resting in, 2 girls slept next to him, except, not next to him, they were in beds, and he was on the floor. He didn't have a blanket, nor a pillow, and he got cold very easily. Alec didn't even remember moving into the room, he remembered falling asleep inside the library, working on the sheets Weiss had given him. He didn't have any classes, but he was ordered to do work on Grimm and training with weapons by Ozpin, but, deciding that Alecs' mind wouldn't have fully adapted to the area, he gave Alec some work on naming the parts, first giving him a few sheets on what the pieces of a Grimm was, what they did, and how they worked, then quizzing him on it.

Alec sat up slowly, being extremely quiet, he looked around the room once again, and found that only Blake and Yang were in the room, despite it being 5:00 AM. 'Where could they have gone?' Alec stood, then tiptoed to the door, opened it, went out, and closed it. 'Crap.. I forgot that the lights weren't on yet. Oh well, Ruby and Weiss are more important than darkness.. I hope.' Alec went down to the locker room that he stored his weapon in the day before, opened up his locker, then picked out his weapon. "Oh my baby." He whispered. Alec closed his locker and locked it, then searched around for the exit.

After finding the exit, he found a door that led to the courtyard. Alec opened the door and walked out, quickly looking around. "Damn, still dark." He paced around the courtyard, thinking of a place they could be. Getting closer to the edge of Beacon, he heard a familiar voice. He turned himself quickly and readied his weapon. Nothing. The voice was still there, so he decided to investigate. Alec put his back up against the wall and walked towards the noise, getting more and more audible with each step, he could hear what they were saying. "Ruby, you know I love you, don't say that." "I know, and I love you too, but there's still the feeling, ya know?" "There's never going to be anything between us, that's just silly. He's my apprentice and nothing more." Alec pushed off the wall and passed the corner, into the view of both the girls. "That's slightly depressing that I'll only be your apprentice." Ruby jumped backwards and fell. "Woah! Where'd you come from?!" Ruby said. "Oh, you know, the Beacon thingie." Alec stuck his thumb up and pointed to the giant school behind him.

"W-what? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?!" Alec shrugged, and turned around, then ran his finger along his weapon. "Meh, probably, but you two weren't here, so I decided to look for you. I probably shouldn't have, but whatever. I'm going to go find something to do, have a good morning, you two love birds." Alec walked into the darkness of the night, grinning to the rants of Weiss. After finding a light source, he leaned his back against the wall and held his weapon with both of his hands. He ran his finger over the button that transformed the Katana into the Rapier. The reason he had never used the Katana before was because it was powered with something called "Dust", apparently, it's dangerous, and should only be used in the worst situations. "Perhaps, I should go train-.. ohoh! I just had the best idea ever! But.. crap, I need to get some metal, where can I get some? Oh, and some soft cloth." Alec ran towards the school, as soon as he got in, he sprinted down to the Forge area, no one was supposed to be in it unsupervised, or not being taught by a teacher, but he liked taking risks, besides, this was going to be so cool.

"Alright, lets see what we have here.." Alec opened up a box that read "Crafting Materials", which held tonnes of scrap metal and soft, blue fabric. He fistpumped and pulled out a large piece of metal, looking something similar to steel. Alec put it down on the table and started the Forge. This was going to be a long day.

_13 hours later_

Alec set his new masterpiece on the table, it was a nice piece of plate armor, fitted with the blue fabric he found, he also made a large pair of wings, and a black cape. Alec put down the hammer he had used and put on the plate armor, along with the wings. "This feels so fucking cool!" He looked down at the helmet on the table, looking similar to a Barbute, he put it on quickly and looked in one of the mirrors. "Damn, son! I look amazing! And now.. for the cape!" Alec took off the wings and flipped them onto the side that connected them to the plate armor. Clipping the black cape to the wings, he threw them back on and looked in the mirror once again. He gave himself a thumbs up and took them all off. He still had two more projects.

_4 hours later_

He laid out his new gear on the table beside his armor. He made two sheaths, one for a larger sword, looking like a flame on a hilt, and one for his Katier. He was very surprised no one had come to the Forge, he would need to- "Alec, do you know the rules?" A familiar voice said. "Oh fuck.." Alec said under his breath. He turned around and as greeted by Ozpin. "Yes, sir, I do." He took a sip of his coffee and looked at Alecs' eyes. "So why have you broken one?" Alec shrugged and looked at his armor. "I just.. wanted some protection and a new weapon, and something to carry them in." Ozpin looked at the set of armor next to Alec, and the weapons next to those. "And the wings?" "Reminded me of a character from a game that I liked. The cape was my own creation, I just wanted to look a bit cooler." Ozpin nodded slightly. "Well, you know the rules, and you should know the consequences, you will have extra lessons with Weiss, AND extra work." Alec got on his knees and held his hands up. "PLEASE NO!" Ozpin grinned and left. Alec stood up and put on his armor and left for his room. "Crap.."


	5. Her whereabouts

Alec sat up, stretched, and yawned. 'Guh.. in here again?' He looked around the room, and seen 3 girls were in the room, strange, Yang was never a morning person, though, she had been missing for a few days, and everyone had started to worry, so he needed to come up with a plan to look for her. He stood up and started walking towards the closet, he swung it open and pulled out a towel, then headed to the bathroom. Closing the door, he threw the towel onto the floor and took off his clothes, put them ontop of the towel, started and hopped into the shower, and started to clean himself."Boy, oh boy, how I miss this relaxing sensation."

Fifteen minutes passed, and he stopped the shower, then jumped out and wrapped himself in the towel. Another 10 minutes passed before he emerged from the bathroom, dressed in his regular clothing. Taking a quick peek around the room, he wanted to take a look around for Yang. Alec picked up his armor from the wall and set himself up in it. Alec grabbed the doorknob, twisted, then left.

Pacing around the display case littered hallway, he tried to make sense of where she could be. '_Party? Not likely, too early for parties. With a boy? That could be a possibility, though I don't have any clue that would be able to take that tank.' _Coming from a doorway down the hall, Ozpins' office, 2 voices drifted from the room.

'Can't be much harm in listening.' Alec slowly moved towards the door, listening in as much as possible.

"I understand she's been missing for several days, but we are not in condition to put on a full-scale invasion, not with the limited amount of Hunters, and Huntresses at our disposal."

"We cannot stand idly while these creatures use a Huntress for their own good."

Peeking inside, Alec saw Ozpin, sitting at his desk, talking with someone else, looking somewhere around 20 years, he wore a black outfit, black gloves, black boots. Strapped to him were 4 Daggers, fitted with the enchantments Weiss had taught him about earlier. Perhaps a relative?

"Fort Miriyad is too heavily defended, if we were to launch an invasion, we would lose more than we would gain."

"And what about the new student? He could be a valuable asset to us, he has potential."

"Alec? Yes, I have plans for him. It is obvious that he has more physical resistance than most of us, along with strength, besting the entire team of CRDL."

"That's hilarious."

Alec stood up and ran off. He needed to find out about this place, "Fort Miriyad", and it's defenders. Stepping inside RWBY's dormitory, it appeared everyone was up and about. Weiss was in the bathroom, Blake was cooking, and Ruby was reading a book on the table.

"Morning everyone." Alec said, taking a seat at the table, next to Ruby. She looked up from her book, stared for a few seconds, then looked back down.

"Sorry about that, Ruby hasn't been herself lately due to Yangs' disappearance.." Alec nodded and tapped the table.

"I noticed. Do you know anything about a "Fort Miriyad?"

Blake turned around and looked at him. "Fort Miriyad is a Vale Military base, or was. Why?"

Alec shrugged. "Just wondering, overheard some people talking about it and I wanted to know. Do you have any clue where it is?"

"No, but I think Weiss might know someone who will." Blake turned back around and pulled the pan off the stove, then slid its contents onto a plate, and put it in front of Ruby. Blake then went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Weiss! Alec needs to talk to you!" Another pound, this time from Weiss.

"Well I can't do it right now! I'm unclothed!" Alec stood up from his chair and walked towards the window. He wanted to get to Yang, if she was at Miriyad, or some other place. He wanted to reconnect RWBY, and dominate her captors. Though, he was only a child, how far would he go until he was cut down? He paced about the room until finally taking a seat on one of the beds. Finally, Weiss came out of the bathroom, with a towel around her hair, and another around her torso.

"Is he-.." Weiss and Alec stared at each other, before Alec stood up and left the room, heading for the courtyard.

It was quite bright outside, a thing Alec had hated was bright things. Though, this was one of the only places he could've gone, besides, the Beacon courtyard was extremely beautiful on days like this. The birds flew about happily, occasionally landing on a tree or the ground. Finally, the familiar tap-tap from Weiss' high heels, and she took a seat next to him.

"You didn't see a thing, got it?" She pointed a finger at Alec.

"Not a thing, not that I would've cared to, to be absolutely honest."

"Good, now, what was it you wanted me for?" She retracted her finger and stared at him.

"Fort Miriyad, I need some information on its whereabouts."

"Fort Miriyad? What business would you have there?" Alec grabbed some rocks from the ground and started throwing them into the fountain nearest to them, making 1/10 successful shots.

"Don't ask, I just need it's location." Weiss nodded and stared at the fountain.

"I wouldn't be the one to know, however, I believe one of my old contacts used to work there, if I could get you on the phone with him, perhaps he would give you the location." Alec dropped all of the rocks in his hands then stood up.

"Please get me on the phone with him ASAP." Weiss nodded and stood, then walked off. They couldn't know what he was doing, they would hinder him, to the point where he couldn't get anything done. Just the way he did business.

Hello there, I apologize for my inactivity, real life issues and such, I'm trying to get as much writing done as possible, but with my thin schedule of free time I am unable to do much. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, and thanks to Loric Kane for helping me improve.


	6. Meeting with a Giant

Alec sat on a chair in front of a telephone, with an annoyed Weiss standing next to him. She had been trying to contact the person who knew about Miriyad, she said she only knew him by one name, Valor. Apparently, he served as her bodyguard for some time before being sent off after Weiss entered Beacon, after being sent off, he trained at Fort Miriyad, becoming one of the top ranking soldiers there before some mysterious force came and slaughtered everyone, him being the only survivor, then, he was recruited to some program called Operation Centurion. Much more after that, though, Alec wasn't able to pry from Weiss, either she didn't know, or she wasn't willing to give away the information.

"Finally! Alright Alec, you're up." Weiss handed the telephone to Alec, who accepted and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Alec kicked his feet up on the table.

"Good afternoon, Alec. Weiss had called me and told me you needed something, what would that be?"

"I need some information on Fort Miriyad, I heard from Weiss you might know the location?"

"Oh.. that hell-hole. Yeah, I know it, though, getting anywhere near it will be extremely difficult."

"Is that so? Well, just give me the location and I'll see what I can do."

"If you would ask for the location of the Everest Cliffs, go there. Miriyad isn't in the view of Vale, but I'm sure you'll find it easy enough. What business would you have there?"

Alec sighed and dropped his feet, then looked back, to make sure RWB wasn't near him. "I believe one of the members of a Huntress squad in Beacon, known as RWBY, has been captured and brought there, I would like to get her back."

A slight gasp came from the other side of the line. "You're fucking serious? Fort Miriyad is one that the Vale Military has been trying to capture for MANY months now, failing each time, we're picked off one by one, either by Snipers or witchcraft."

"Hm.. then I might need to reconsider my plan. Would you be able to meet me here?"

"Definitely, what is your location?"

"Beacon Academy, Room 591, fifth floor, in the Dormitory wing of the school."

"Got it. I'll meet you in about 12 hours."

"Okay, thanks a lot for your help, Valor."

"You're welcome, Alec."

The line was cut as each person shut the phone down. Alec stood from his chair and stretched. "Damn.. 8:00? It's only 10:00. This guy is nuts.. alright then, better get some shut-eye." Alec walked over to the blanket and pillow on the floor in the middle of the bunk beds, and laid down in it, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Alec woke at 7:00 to Weiss staring down at him. Seeing how he had a meeting with a Soldier at 8:00, she decided to wake him an hour early to prepare. Alec sat up and threw the blankets off, stretched, and looked around the room. No one else was awake, and that would mean he would have to be quiet. Weiss pulled back and walked into the kitchen, then came back out with a cup of Coffee, for herself, a plate of Pancakes and a glass of Orange Juice for Alec. She set it all down at the desk near the telephone, pulled out a chair for Alec, then walked back into the kitchen to grab a chair for herself. Alec stood up and walked over to the chair, sat down, and looked at Weiss.

"So, you're being nice now? From what I hear from students around the school, you're a stone cold.. er.. bitch?" Weiss chuckled and started sipping her Coffee, then retracted it from her lips.

"Yeah, I kinda put on that impression, but that's only because people get on my bad side."

"And me?"

"You're an exception."

Alec looked at the plate, grabbed the fork that was dug into the pancakes, and started eating slowly, occasionally taking a sip from his glass of Juice. Looking back, there was a box of clothes that sat next to the door.

"What's in that box there?"

"Replacement clothes, you've just been wearing that single outfit for a few weeks, so Ozpin sent in some sleeping garments, and casual wear, you already have armor, so that wasn't provided."

"Oh, I see. I must give him my thanks."

Weiss finished her Coffee and went back to the kitchen, proceeding to wash it, then walk back to Alec.

"Finish up, you've got to shower."

"What about you, Momma Weiss?"

"I already showered, and don't call me that."

"Alright, Momma Weiss."

Alec finished the last bit of Pancake, then stood up and walked toward the bathroom, picking out a towel and some clothes, then closing the door. 15 minutes passed, and Alec came out with a new set of clothing, black Jeans, a Sweater, and 3 Belts wrapping around his chest, each being 2-5 centimeters away from each other. Weiss looked confused as to why he wore three, but shrugged it off. Alec stepped over to the empty chair and sat on it.

"Okay, Valor should be here in about.." A knock came from outside the dormitory room, and a large man wearing a black and white suit opened the door, stepped in, and closed it. "Now."

"Hello again, Weiss, I hope you've been well?" The large man stepped further into the dormitory, looking around.

"Indeed I have, old friend. This is Alec, the one you're meeting with." Weiss pointed to Alec, who was still on the chair.

"Strange clothing."

"That's what I have been thinking."

The large man held out a hand, which Alec grabbed and shook firmly.

"Alec, this would be Valor."

"You're huge."

"Nice to meet you too." Valor let go of Alec's hand and sat continued looking around.

"So, where should we talk about Miriyad?"

"Somewhere private, preferably. Is the Courtyard populated at all?"

"Not on days like this."

"Right then, guess we found our spot. Lead the way, Alec."

Alec jumped from his chair and led Valor out of the room, heading down to the Courtyard, hoping to get some information on Miriyad.


End file.
